Nick Jr.
Nick Jr. was a programming block of the Nickelodeon programming channel, seen on Nickelodeon weekday mornings. It was aimed at a preschool-age audience ages 5 and under (sometimes older). In September 2009, Nick Jr. will become its own official channel replacing Noggin. Programming during this block were generally seen without commercial interruption, although advertisements did run between the programs. On September 30, 2009, when Nick Jr. replaces Noggin, Nick Jr. will become commercial-free. History Buildup Before 1988, many shows that might be associated with a preschool audience were broadcast on Nickelodeon, but were not specifically distinguished in their own programming block. Most preschool programs were shown roughly between the hours of 7 AM and 3 PM Eastern, which approximates the hours in which older children might be in school.Nickelodeon programming listing from 5/1987 1988–1994 By the start of 1988, the Nick Jr. brand was in place and in use, with an approximate six hour portion of the Nickelodeon broadcast day, from 9 A.M. to 3 P.M. Eastern time.1988 Premiere of Nick Jr. The logo for the new Nick Jr. brand became a distinctive feature for the block. While Nickelodeon used a completely orange logo, Nick. Jr. used an orange 'Nick' and a light blue 'Jr', with the blue always smaller than the orange. The logo typically depicted a parent or older sibling (orange), and child (light blue), but varied in the shape or species (e.g. two rabbits, two simplified human figures, two trees, two robots, two balls, two hippos, two pigs, two cows, two horses, two brothers) Until 1989, a former staple of the Nickelodeon lineup, Pinwheel was featured, and eventually replaced by Eureeka's Castle. Much of the remaining time in the lineup, particularly early in this time period, was devoted to animated series, many of which were of foreign origin (David the Gnome, Noozles, The Adventures of the Little Koala, The Little Prince, The Littl' Bits). Programming in the vein of live action and puppeted preschool programming also appeared during this time. Sometimes for nick jr. Idents, The Help of Claymation was used 1994–2004 There is evidence to suggest that the Nick Jr. brand was formalized in some way in 1994, despite the name being used before 1994.rec.arts.anime newsgroup post ID gate.2TkFXB1w165w@pil.UUCP; January 15, 1993 Nickelodeon's own website states that Nick Jr. was "founded" in 1994.Nick History, retrieved December 29, 2006 This was also the year in which Nick Jr. introduced "Face", an animated, two-dimensional face that changed color throughout his segments and introduced or wrapped up shows and smaller variety pieces. Programming during this period included Allegra's Window, Little Bear, Gullah Gullah Island, and The Busy World of Richard Scarry. Face, in the context of its segments, was capable of materializing objects such as beach balls, scuba gear, space ships and stars and even radios, and of creating any number of foley sound effects including a signature three note "trumpet" noise used to lead up to the name Nick Jr.. 2004–2007 In the U.S., Nick Jr. had a mascot named Piper, an opossum from 2004-2007. Piper O'Possum, as the character is known, is also the daytime presenter of the British version of Nick Jr. and Nick Jr. 2. Piper is voiced by Allison Brustofski. On Nick Jr.'s British service, Piper is voiced by a British voice-over actor, with Allison's laugh. Piper was last shown on Nick Jr. on August 31, 2007. There is a CD with music from Nick Jr. shows available titled Dance and Sing: The Best of Nick Jr. 2007–2009 On September 3, 2007, Nick Jr. introduced new graphics, and music. This saw the introduction of Nick Jr.'s Playdate which indicates preschoolers to play and learn with Nick Jr. characters. 2009 Nickelodeon dropped the Nick Jr. name from its morning block in Noggin's 10th anniversary (February 2, 2009). Nick Jr. programs and graphics continue to air in that slot, but has the Nickelodeon logo replacing the Nick Jr. logo and under the Nickelodeon banner. On September 30, 2009, Noggin will become Nick Jr. Also, it will have the "Preschool On TV"/"Play With Us" slogan. Cross-programming with other networks From 2000 to 2002 and from 2004 to 2006, Nick Jr. also ran a Saturday morning children's block for CBS entitled Nick Jr. on CBS, featuring shows from the programming block. Between 2002 and 2004, it was part of the general Nick on CBS block, which also included programming from the main Nickelodeon channel. The block was replaced September 16 2006, when the DiC-programmed KOL Secret Slumber Party on CBS began. Until the fall of 2006, Spanish language US network Telemundo offered Nick Jr. programming in Spanish on Saturday and Sunday mornings, as part of the Nickelodeon en Telemundo block, which featured such shows as Rugrats and Dora the Explorer. In the fall of 2006, Nick programming was replaced with a Spanish-language version of NBC/Ion Television's qubo block. On April 5 2008, competing Spanish network Univision added Spanish dubbed versions of Dora the Explorer and Go, Diego, Go! to their Saturday morning Planeta U line-up. Programming The following is organized in alphabetical order. Final television shows Former television shows Nicktoons Noggin shows Interstitial series Notes :a. This show continued to air after the Nick Jr. (block) ended. :b. One-shot short. :c. Mascot for Nick Jr. References See also *Nickelodeon External links *Nick Jr. References Category:American programming blocks Category:Children's programming blocks Category:Nickelodeon Category:Viacom Category:Viacom Media Networks Category:Viacom International Media Networks Category:British television networks Category:Irish television networks Category:Australian television networks Category:Children's television networks Category:MTV Networks